Electrical and other connector assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications wherein a connector is mounted through an aperture in a chassis such as a panel or the like. It often is desirable to mount the connector so that it has some degree of limited movement or "float" relative to the chassis or panel. For instance, in an automotive application, the chassis or panel and its mounted connector must be assembled in relation to another frame component or a printed circuit board, backplane or the like. By providing some degree of floating movement for the connector, accommodation is made for manufacturing tolerances when the entire system is assembled.
On the other hand, if a connector is mounted in a panel with floating movement relative thereto, it often is difficult to mate a complementary connector with the panel-mounted connector because the panel-mounted connector shifts around due to its floating movement. The present invention is directed to solving this problem by providing a unique system wherein a panel-mounted connector is restricted against movement relative to the panel in a mating direction, and the restriction is released in response to a force greater than a given mating force being exceeded.